Findings from studies of mixed-sex interactions are consistent with predictions from the theory of expectation states and diffuse status characteristics: Men, who are higher in status than women, tend to assume more dominant, leader-like roles in task-oriented groups. Research evidence also indicates that the greater dominance of males appears to be supported by women group members, but women's attempts to dominate do not seem to receive support from male group members. Almost all studies in this area have neglected to consider personality variables, yet a previous study provides evidence that a personality variable, performance-self-esteem, may override the influence of sex in determining patterns of dominance in mixed-sex groups. This study indicated that status generalization effects operate only among low performance-self-esteem women. The proposed study will consider two methods for the elimination of status generalization effects within mixed-sex dyads that include low performance-self-esteem women. These methods will involve the appointment of the woman member to a leadership role; some dyads will perceive the appointment to be based on task-relevant competence. The performance-self-esteem of male partners will also be systematically varied. The objective of the proposed research is, therefore, to gain understanding of the conditions that facilitate leadership and influence behaviors in low performance-self-esteem women.